In assembly of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or the like, an electronic component for a driver is mounted on an edge portion of a substrate of glass or the like through an anisotropic conductive agent by pressure bonding. In this pressure bonding step, conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive agent have to be squashed under proper conditions. Therefore, a pressure bonding machine to be used for assembling a display panel requires an elevating mechanism by which a pressure bonding tool for abutting against an electronic component and pressing the electronic component is elevated with respect to the electronic component, or a pressure mechanism for controlling a pressure load on the electronic component precisely in the state where the pressure bonding tool abuts against the electronic component.
In recent years, a pressure bonding machine has been requested to cover a plurality of substrates simultaneously in order to improve the productivity (for example, see Patent Document 1). In an example of the prior art, two substrates are retained on a common panel support table, and a pressure bonding operation is performed upon these substrates on one and the same pressure bonding stage and by individual pressure bonding tools.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2003-59975